Letter from Lily
by CalicoJacky
Summary: Harry finds a letter from Lily. Something mystical happens.


I know, I haven't updated my Fanfiction in a really long time. But here's a new story for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! And remember, I write for REVIEWS! REVIEWS REVIEW! Keep em coming!

It was the holiday season Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, staring out of a small oval window. He was feeling sorry for himself, because Hermione and Ron had gone home from Christmas.

Harry sat with his knees against his chest, protecting him from the cold. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his striped sleeve. Harry had been remembering his parents and his godfather. He had paged through the old photo album, staring for forever at the wedding picture. Their faces were haunting him. His own mother and father were long gone, but he still ached every day for them. Harry missed them dearly, even though he hadn't really even known them. His godfather was a different matter. A death eater had killed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, last year just before school had ended.

Harry looked down at the cold stone floor. It was dusty, like it hadn't been swept in forever, but he knew that in fact, it would be swept that night. Harry was truly alone for the holidays. Ron had gone to Romania to see Charlie, and Hermione went to Ireland. Since Harry had nowhere to go, he just stayed at Hogwarts for his 6th year Christmas. Harry blinked and turned to look out the window again. It was a clear day, no clouds in sight, but snow covered the grounds.

He stood up and walked slowly to his four-poster bed. Harry reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled it open, seeking out the photo album. Once his fingers felt the familiar leather cover, he pulled it out. Harry flipped through the pages until the wedding photo. His parents plus Sirius smiled and waved up at him. Harry let a silent tear drip down his cheek. It landed on the page. He quickly dried of the paper with his sleeve.

"I can't do this!" he said to himself, turning his head away from the album. Harry looked again out the window, only to see that nothing had changed in the sky. He looked down at the album. Harry turned the page and watched Lily, James and himself all bundled up for his first Christmas. He watched them for a few moments and then turned the page again. It was a picture of the Marauders at graduation. Harry saw all the familiar faces smile up at him. Again, a quiet tear hit the paper. He didn't bother to dry it.

The dorm door opened. With one last long look at the Marauder's plus Lily, he shut the book with a snap. Harry looked up, only to see Neville's familiar face staring at him. Neville turned away and went to his trunk. Not a word was said.

Harry decided that he had had enough of looking at old pictures. He placed the book back in the drawer and stood up. Harry flattened out his pajamas and walked back over to the oval window. He sat in the windowsill, staring at the sky, but not really seeing it.

A small black figure was flying in the sky, getting bigger and bigger as it got closer. Harry squinted and saw that it was an owl. Not a very big owl, but it was an owl all the same. Harry watched it fly by the Gryffindor Tower. It reminded Harry of all the letters that he had received from Sirius. Harry smiled to himself, and then walked back to his bed for the second time.

After Neville had left, Harry fished out the album again. He had to see the photo again. This time, he did something different. Harry pulled the picture out of the album. When he pulled it out, a faded piece of much worn parchment fell out. Harry, still depressed about his parents, picked it up and unfolded it.

The letter was written in an unfamiliar hand. Harry stared at the parchment, taking in how the folds were lighter than the rest of the parchment. This piece of paper had to be old. Harry started to read it.

_Dear Son, _

_How I hope you will never have to read this letter. But as it would seem, something must have happened to your father and me. You are asleep right now, on top of your father's chest. _

_I do not write to tell how sorry I am that we have not made it to see you grow up. I write to tell you how much we loved you. And still love you. _

_You see, we have been informed that Lord Voldemort is after us. We do not know why, but Dumbledore seems to think that soon he will attack. This is why I decided to write this letter and tape it to the back of our wedding photo. I think you will have found it a good idea. _

_Harry, I know you must miss us terribly, and that I must say, is much torture for a young man to handle. Growing up with my sister, I must say, you are in for a rough time. And I say again, I am sorry. It is not just torture for you, though. Imagine us, up in heaven, watching you grow older, wishing we could see your face once more. I love you son, and I know your father does to. No one else knows of this letter, so it is you and mine's secret. _

_About the photo though, if you have never met the man on the right, it is your godfather, Sirius Black. A very friendly man, I must say. If you ever need assistance, call for him. He will answer. You're father is the one with his tie on upside down, which we only noticed after the photo's had been taken. And I shall hope you can find me in the picture. _

_And now, my son, I must leave you. You are starting to wake up. I hope you have a good life. I will love you forever, and I hope you know that. Your father also loves you. _

_Love,_

_Your Mother,_

_Lily_

Harry wiped his eyes several times during the letter. He cried freely now. So his parents knew that they were in danger. Harry wiped his eyes again. Lily had thought wisely, to leave a letter taped on the back of a photo. 'She knew,' Harry thought, 'She knew that I would never see her real face.'

He lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Lily's face was etched into his mind. Harry reached for his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. He closed his eyes again, and fell into a deep sleep.

Harry saw his parents sitting at a kitchen table, with himself enjoying a meal with them. Lily and James were smiling at him. Harry smiled in his sleep, wishing the dream would be true.

Then, the dream disappeared. A flash of bright white light, and a black splotch interrupted it. Harry watched the black splotch come closer as it came closer it changed color. It was now a flesh colored blob. It was a hand. An arm came after, and then a side of a female body. Slowly, Lily Potter came out of the colorless light. She relaxed in the light. She was wearing a long tattered beige dress. At first, Lily didn't move, didn't blink. Then, she let a smile reach her lips. Harry was confused. What was going on? Surely, this could not be the same as a vision. Lily was dead.

Lily spoke, her voice not familiar at all to Harry.

"Son, I am very happy to see your grown face." Lily smiled again. Harry suddenly didn't care that this wasn't real. He just watched and listened to Lily in his sleep. She pulled her red hair out of her eyes. Lily was very beautiful.

"But I did not come to talk of that. I came to tell you about the letter that you read. And talk about how you survived and how we did not." Lily spoke again, surprising Harry, who had been staring at Lily's eyes. His own eyes.

Harry nodded. Lily blinked. She continued talking in her calming voice. Harry didn't try to speak, he just listened.

"Harry, as you probably know, your father and I were killed by Lord Voldemort. Your father held him off, as I tried to run away with you. James was killed first. Son, you were just a baby. And we left you to a horrible life with my sister. I am sorry." Lily said, truly looking like she meant it. Harry felt a longing to hug her.

"You have probably met Remus and Sirius. And, to let you know, Sirius has joined us. He wishes you well and is sorry that he let you down. Remus is still with you. Tell him that we will be waiting, and that he is always welcome." Lily said, nodding at her son.

Lily wiped another tear from her cheek and continued talking.

"I cannot stay for much longer." Lily said, after a few more minutes talking. She looked at her son.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Lily asked, her image moving closer to Harry. Harry looked up from the ground. Of course there were things that he wanted to know! But to ask them to Lily seemed almost stupid to Harry. He wanted to know everything.

"How's…Jam…-Dad?" Harry finally asked, wishing that he could lay eyes on his dad. But that was impossible; then again, Harry never thought he would speak to his mom.

Lily looked into her son's eyes.

"Oh, Harry, he misses you so much. But he is happier now that he has his best friend back. Sirius is well too. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry that he let you down." Lily said calmly, as if James and Sirius were just far away. Not dead. Harry wiped his eyes. Then Lily looked up again.

"Son, they are calling me back. I must go now."

Harry stood up suddenly.

"No! You can't go! There's so much that I want to know!" Harry yelled, choking on tears. Lily shook her head and wiped invisible tears.

"I have to go. We will meet again, Harry, I promise." Lily said, in that calm voice of hers. Harry stood quietly for a moment.

"Will you tell Dad that I love him? And that I miss him. And tell Sirius that he didn't let me down." Harry said, crying again. How could his own mother come so quickly, and then leave?

"I will, Harry, I will." Lily said, starting slowly to disappear. "We love you Harry. Sirius does too. Remember that. Always." Lily looked at the ceiling. With a last look and smile at Harry, she was gone.

Harry stood in that spot for a few quiet minutes. The tears came pouring out of him. He had seen and spoke with his mother. They were all okay. They were all together. Harry smiled and wiped a tear. How he missed them.


End file.
